


In Dreams

by were_lemur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John dreams of Mary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings in end notes.

Mary is laughing, calling his name, pulling him down on top of her in the bed, in the room the honeymoon suite in Wichita, because their money wouldn't stretch anywhere near far enough to get them to Hawaii and

they're hiking in the woods, fall sunlight dappling the ground and there's no one around for miles when she kisses him and pulls down his pants, and he murmurs _someone might see_ but she smiles and says _good_ and 

she's leaning over him while he sits in his easy chair, her mouth on his, and when she pulls up her skirt he realizes she's not wearing any underwear, she's wet and ready and she straddles him, and 

he's in the shower washing off the grime from a day at the garage and she joins him and suddenly he's no longer tired and sore and

he's reading in bed when she takes the book from his hand, smiles at him and says _Dean has been asking for a brother_ and

there's blood on Sam's face and when he looks up Mary is there, her face a mask of fear and pain, and then the fire starts and he should get Sam, get Dean, get _out_ but instead he's frozen as the flames sweep over him and

He's awake, and for a moment he can almost tell himself that it was all a dream, that Mary is still alive. But then his eyes focus in the dark and he sees the grungy floral wallpaper of the motel room.

He hasn't woken his boys; Sammy is lying on his back; Dean is on his side, one arm draped over his brother, protective even in sleep.

And, John realizes, he's still hard.

He rolls over, hunches away from his boys, and finishes himself off as quickly as he can, his face burning with shame. He won't let the tears fall; he's had enough of weakness for one night.

Then he gets up, takes a cold shower, and throws on his clothes.

He's got work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Reference to canonical character death, masturbation in the same room as sleeping children.


End file.
